


Yumiko's Spark

by Supenku



Series: Grisaia wedgies [1]
Category: Grisaia Series (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku





	Yumiko's Spark

“Wedgie!”

The shrill voice of a young adult girl. I recognize it as my classmate, Makina Irisu. Her childish voice can get almost as loud as gunfire. Almost. Not enough to stir me awake, though.

  
“Eek!”

A voice from an older woman. _Yumiko_? I think as my curiosity lightly stirs. It’s not likely that I wouldn’t recognize Yumiko Sakaki’s voice, but I am still in a half trance from my nap.

  
“Nng!”

This time, a grunt. Yeah, I recognize that grunt from anywhere. Definitely Yumiko this time.

  
“Wait, stop, Yumiko! She didn’t mean any harm by it!”

Another voice, this time slightly older than Yumiko’s. At this point, I’m awake to gather right away that it’s Amane Suou’s.

  
A long pause..

..followed by a shuffle away from the area. It’s loud, quickly paced.. headed my way? If feet could talk, it would spew nothing, but frustration. Sure enough, it isn’t too long before I hear the pair of feet stop in front of my door.

A small breath in, then out.

_Knock, knock._ A rap on the door. “Y-Yuuji. Can I come in?”

“Sure, yeah. One moment.” I reply as I pull the covers off and get up. I didn’t expect to nap long anyway, so I’m only in my boxer shorts. Under normal circumstances, I would have gotten dressed first. Hell, I would have gotten dressed before my feet even hit the ground, had I suddenly got word of an assignment, or was back in military school. Yumiko Sakaki, however, was a special exception.

After switching on the light, I unlock and open the door to find Yumiko Sakaki right in front of me. She’s tall, albeit slightly shorter than me, and dressed in a violet blouse, along with a yellow jacket, and a white skirt going down to her knees. It gives her the initial appearance of a middle aged lady. However, I find nothing but beauty in this woman with long, purple-hair, an adorably stern face, and a knockout figure. I’m once again reminded of how lucky I am to have her as my betrothed. Yumiko looks relieved, flustered, and frustrated at the same time. Weird. Suddenly, at the next second, she lunges herself into my arms. Her fingers dig into my back, and I could feel her tears running down my chest as her face buries just below my neck.

“Yumiko?” I say calmly, unsure really what to do, aside from just waiting on her to say something back.

She slips the door closed behind her with her foot and sobs, rubbing her face against my chest. “Y-Yuuji, I.. I..”

“All right, calm down a moment.” I reply in a softer tone than before. I pet her hair and wait to let her breathe. I have enough sensitivity to at least do this much for my woman. “Now, tell me what happened?”  
  
With a light sniffle, she begins. “It’s kinda embarrassing to say.” She says, her eyes turned away from me. “Promise you won’t laugh?” Her eyes dart back to look directly into mine, with a small blush across her face.

“Promise.” I shortly reply with no intent to mean otherwise.

“Makina gave me..” She takes in a gulp, “...a _wedgie_.”

“A.. what? Oh..” I ask, curiously, before remembering something like that from my military school experience. I think in the early days, a couple of the guys would try to pull on each other’s whities as some kind of joke. Called it the same thing. Thought maybe it was inclusive, but guess I was wrong. “Didn’t know that kind of thing happened.”

She nods her head. “I didn’t realize that my shirt wasn’t tucked in right. So Makina just came right up and gave me one. I would have slapped her across the face if Amane hadn’t stopped me, but I was just so..” She trailed off when her face came back to her favorite, now tear-soaked spot.

“That sounds like an overreaction for just a joke.” I say rather bluntly. Damn, I _really_ need to stop that habit.

“B-But you don’t understand! I-I..” She takes another breath to stop from shaking. “I have to admit something.”

“Sure..?” I sit down on the bed and Yumiko follows, blushing as she realizes I was in nothing but my red and green plaid drawers, but nevertheless sits down beside me.

“A couple months ago, I was looking on my computer and _happened_ across some images online.” She starts, not doing very well at hiding something she was probably embarrassed about. “They were of girls getting wedgied. Some were getting them from guys, others were doing them to each other, some to themselves, too. I didn’t get what the fuss was about, but the more I looked at them.. the expressions on their faces.. the exposed parts from the underwear being pulled.. It looked weird at first, but I-I guess I was starting to _like_ the idea.”

I did my best to hide how confused I was at this. _Wedgies being a turn on? Surely the guys weren’t.._ I thought to myself while listening, but I guess it can make sense. It can happen with bondage where rope goes through _places_, sure, but I don’t really give myself the time to even get into something like bondage. Sex might have been mandatory in my workforce, but not for anything more than a one-night stand. Other than that, I’m not accustomed to kinks and fetishes being used, aside from just domination.

“So when Makina did that to me..” She trails off. Yeah, I got the picture.

“I’m sor-” I slowly go to apologize before getting cut off.

“I wanted _you_ to be the first one to do it!” She suddenly admits, getting up and standing right in front of me. She wanted _me_ to do this with her? She’s wanting me to give them to _her_?

“I see.” I reply, at almost a loss for words. This only seems to fuel her determination as she suddenly turns around.

“Wedgie me, Yuuji! Er, please.” She orders, then realizes her wording was harsh before making it a request. I wouldn’t come near taking on this request for anyone else. But for Yumiko?

“I will.” I say, standing up. Her underwear was adjusted before she walked in, but now she was holding her waistband up. She normally wore either a white pair or pastel pink whenever we had sex, so seeing the waistband and fabric be the latter was not surprising. I grabbed the pink pair and, remembering my military school days in seeing the others, I pulled them up quickly and to the middle of her back.

She gasps out and clenches her fists. When the side of her face turns to me, I see the tint in her cheek is redder than before. “N-Not so rough.” She says meekly. Guess I was going overboard.

I loosen my grip a little and bring them back closer to her tailbone. “Sorry.”

Yumiko shakes her head. “I-It’s no worry. Let’s just start with more gentle tugs for now.” She says as calmly as she can with her pink panties still in my hands.

I nod in return and start to gradually pressure the underwear up and down the mid of her back. Slow process as it was, she starts to breath in and out, with small mewls of pleasure accompanying each one. She seems to at least be enjoying this, or else she’d have wanted to stop by now.

“You can go a little rougher now.” Yumiko replies. She says “a little”, but at this stage, the smirk across my face says otherwise.

With the same force as when I started, I push my pelvic bone against her and give her a wedgie that goes straight up to the middle of her back. I notice then that her underwear is a size larger than usually. Maybe she saw the occasion of her confessing this to me coming?

A large gasp, along with a decent moan, emits from her lips. I figured she would be more open to this at this point, and the forced pressing of her large bottom against me only proved me right. “B-Bully..” She pouts as her fingers cling now to her thighs, sparking my sadism more.

“You know me by now, Yumiko.” I chuckle in my response as I give her undergarments a few sharp tugs, leaving her to audibly moan at each bounce. I suddenly notice her leg holes sticking above the white skirt. My curiosity gets the better of me.

“Nn.. Wait, _don’t_!” She pleads too late as I squat and pull down her skirt. And what a sight to behold: what part of her underwear that wasn’t above her waist was instead creeped deeply into her amazing ass. You practically couldn’t see the fabric between her lucious cheeks, as if she were wearing some sort of thong, though the large amount of bunched up fabric clearly said otherwise. The underwear showed no sign of wearing and tearing, almost as if they were ordered that way. I could probably stretch these past her head if I wanted. If _she_ wanted, even. “I-It’s up there pretty far, isn’t it..” She trails off as embarrassment and pleasure simultaneously take hold of her while I examine the damage.

_She’s even getting a little damp down there._ I notice as I stand myself fully back up. “Yeah, your ass is eating it.” I say honestly, leading her to pout once again.

“You don’t have to be so crass, Kazami-kun!” She says with the most adorable frustration I’ve seen from her, even referring me to my last name like she’s being strict with me. Out of left-field, she pulls off her jacket, and then unbuttons her blouse completely. The lacey pink bra is soon to follow the other clothing to the ground, leaving her completely nude above the waist. However, she does not turn around again to show off her D-cup breasts, vying to instead hold her arms at a 45 degree angle downward. “I-I want you to reach them to my shoulders.” She bravely insists of me. I can’t help but nod.

“You got it.” I respond as I pull the underwear back up again, this time pulling her hands in the corresponding legholes. I stretch them over her arms, and see them going further up her tight ass. Mewls of “Yuuji..” flowed from her lips and I pull each side one at a time to her shoulders, letting them latch close to the nape of her neck. When I am sure they are fastened in place, I let go.

In response, Yumiko takes a deep breath and turns around. “H-How do I look?”

My eyes have no trouble taking in the radiant beauty she already naturally exposes with her naked skin, but now it’s even further accented by her underwear turned into her own style of sexy naked-overalls. The fabric is neatly lined to press together her breasts, forming into a V shape that lands right against her pussy. Even at the bottom, parts of her succulent lips are sticking out into a very attractive cameltoe. I just don’t have a way to summarize the words and tell her how I feel. Before she can ask one more time, I respond in the best way I can by taking the woman I love in my arms and kissing her with a passion that catches her completely by surprise, but soon leads to her dainty fingers clinging to my back again, as well as to her legs wrapping around my waist, further deepening the wedgie she was still experiencing. In full embrace, we lustfully make out. This would normally lead me to clasp her flaunted ass by instinct. Instead, however, I add deeper tugs to her underwear, which cause her to grab onto me harder. I can hear her moans in each short breath between kisses that drives my dick to a very hard erection.

She’s very quick to notice and slowly breaks off the kiss. “Y-You _really_ like me like this? It’s pretty dorky to love getting wedgied, I know.” She bashfully turns her face away when she says it. I smile.

“My woman loves to get wedgied, and I’m loving the idea of giving them to you. I don’t see any problems here.” I confidently respond as I look deep into her eyes.

“Then I want to make one more selfish request. Could you please put me in an _atomic_?" Yumiko asks of me, leading me to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “Atomic” as in like the Little Boy and Fat Man over Hiroshima and Nagasaki? What the hell does that have to do with wedgies? She notices my confusion and quickly corrects herself. “Oh, sorry, sorry, I didn’t realize you wouldn’t know the terms! It’s where the underwear goes right over the head. Sorry for not being more clear.” She responds, putting my mind swiftly at ease.

“Still not sure why the name, but yeah, I can do that.” I assure as I set her down, leading her to turn and flaunt her ass in front of me, but this time with her back slightly bent upward, which I assume is to help with the “atomic”. _Here goes nothing,_ I think as I grab the panties and pull the pair off her shoulders. Afterward, I yank them hard up the back of her head, leading her to spout an even larger moan than before. The pull has forced her to her tiptoes, and I can see her cameltoe dripping with juices, but I continue regardless.

“Ahn, _Yuuji_!” She says with a pleasured moan as I work the waistband up to where her forehead is. I can hear the pastel pair start to pop and tear, but I confidently continue the upward track to slip them over her smooth hair, and soon enough reach them all the way to her forehead. “Further, further!” She moans out as she seems to want them further. I nod in confirmation, though with no way for her to notice, and start to pull them down her forehead, down her eyes, and soon over her nose. They really don’t want to stretch much further, and I really think it’s best if she still talks during this, so I settle for clamping the pair under her nose with a small snap. It seems to be holding well enough, and she seems to be enjoying it enough that she bends herself forward, while grabbing the pair now on her nose, and lets out a large sigh as the atomic wedgie settles fully in. “Mm, thank you, Yuuji.” She says with a more sultry tone. She turns around and is quick to push me against the side of the bed.

“W-What-” I can only barely reply as she reaches around for my boxers. Getting a good look at her, she now looks like a naked thief, only armed with the most bizarrely feminine headband ever seen. A cotton-blinded, naked thief trying to feel for my cock. _What a world I live in._ She finds her way over to my waistband and pulls them down, letting my 8 inch erection hang out for her to barely see.

“Please don’t look at me like that, Mr. Penis.” She playfully says as she puts her hands on her cheeks in “embarrassment”.

_Fucking adorable,_ is all I can think as she slowly starts to lick the tip. The small saliva of her tongue reaching such a sensitive organ leaves me quickly weak in front of Yumiko. She put me in such a great mood with that masochism she showed, and now she has me completely with my guard down. Nonetheless, I keep my cool. “Such a little _nerd_ to be licking my dick like this, after her _bully_ wedgied her so hard.” I taunt, but she only drives this further by fondling my ballsack with her fingertips and wrapping her lips around the head.

“Mm, buh now is _my_ ‘urn oo ‘ully your _‘enis_.” She replies with her mouth slowly creeping fully over “Mr. Penis”. _Damn, she’s too good!_ I quickly think as she’s now actively sucking me off. With audible slurps, she takes in my fully erect member into her mouth and aggressively blows me with both her lips and her tongue. She even goes as far as to add little bites every now and then, just the way I liked it. For someone blinded with her own panties, she certainly can tell where all is best to get me going.

“Nnn! You should really.. know your place.” I slowly reply while in bliss as I reach and tug the back of her fabric. This leads to a cute little “Eep!” from between her lips, yet she keeps affectionately assaulting my penis.

She starts to try and talk with her mouth full, but I can only barely catch words like “bully” and “penis”, and then words like “big” when she’s even more in her headspace. This damn woman is going to lead me to ejaculate pretty quickly before I even know what hit it. If I’m going, I’m making sure she follows.

I slowly pull her off my dick, leading her lips to disconnect from my head with a small “pop”, and guide her to bend over the bed. Frustratingly, she rubs her thighs together. I give a hard _spank_ to that cute ass of her’s, causing her to lightly jump with an “Eep!”, before pulling the pair off her head, and soon down her legs to her ankles. “Time for my ‘little nerd’s’ reward.” I announce with a low tone.

“Rewa-? _AHN_!” She loudly responds, clenching to the bed sheets as my large cock slowly goes into her moist, decently tight pussy. Wedgies might have been a new experience for the both of us, but this part of the night is nothing short of _irresistible_ for Yumiko in the end, shown more evidently by the way her hips bounce back and forth to interval with the pumps I give into her tunnel. The adorable waves of pitch in her tone are also quite the evidence. “Your hard cock feels so great in my slutty wet pussy, Yuuji! Yuuuuji! _Yuuuujiii_!” She moans and cries out as her vagina continues to get ravaged by my dick.

“In the end, the nerd is _still_ a slut for her bully’s cock.” I taunt while fucking her, leading her to pout again.

“B-Bull- Yuuji!!” She starts to protest until a hard thrust to her womb puts her back in her place. She may “hate” when I do that, but she’s never opposed. I could see her face planting against my pillow. She’s usually drooling a little at this point. Bad little girl. I give her ass a few swats.

“Mmph! _Mmph_! Yuuji, I wasn’t being bad!” She argues as she wraps her arms around the pillow, yet spreads her legs further to let my cock in easier.

“I didn’t say you could drool on my pillow, woman.” I demand as a rush of blood goes straight into my dick. I pick up the pace immediately knowing what was soon to follow. “It’s not going to be too long-”

“_Oh gawd yes_, you’re going to make your woman into a good little cum slut, aren’t you? Dominate me for taking wedgies like a _nerd_! And for drooling on your pillow! Please keep punishing me with your _cock_!” She pleads very loosely.

I can’t help but keep going, though I groan when working to keep any cum from coming out. In doing so, I thrust faster and faster, but I know it’s not going to last.

“Yuuji, I’m gonna! I’m _gonna_!! _Kyahn_!!!” She cries out.

I gasp out and we cum together. We both pant in exhaustion and I slowly bring myself to lay my back on the bed. That was nothing short of an amazing run for me. Looks like it was the same for her, too. She creeps her way over to lay on my chest. My fingers slowly smooth down her long, purple-hair while her’s softly drift over my shoulder blades. Her eyelids look to be growing a little heavy.

“Yuuji.. was I a good little nerd for you?” She asks tiredly, but pleadingly. My answer is obvious.

“The best a bully could ask for, Yumiko.” I respond confidently as I pull our blanket over our sweating, comfortable bodies.

“_That’s good. Please wedgie me again sometime._” A recording of Yumiko is heard far away from my room in the lounge of the dormitory. The same girl who wedgied Yumiko in the first place, Makina Irisu, is now giggling at the recording with slurred words in her voice. “Ah can’ wai’ tuh ‘mbarrass Yumi-chan wi-”

She doesn’t get her sentence finished before I pull the phone from her hand and promptly delete the file. “You know she hasn’t fully grown out of the _box cutter_, don’t you?” I ask with a low tone.

“EEK! Sowwy, Onii-chan!” She cowers as she apologizes. I sigh and hand the phone back to her, glad that I’ve averted another crisis, and hope that Makina learns soon to quit eavesdropping on Yumiko and me.


End file.
